If Fabrizio Lived
by Zach Cestaro
Summary: Fabrizio, is a young Italian, whom had survived the Titanic, after being pushed out of the way from the funnel that collapsed, and then moved on to live in America, where he experienced freedom, but at what cost?


I was trying to swim back to the deck, so I could find a lifeboat, but however, I heard someone shout "Sir watch out!" I looked up, it was one of the smoke funnels, I screamed, knowing that I was about to die, but however, someone pushed me away just in time, it was like a miracle.

"Grazie mille signore, you saved my life." I said to the man

"No problem mate." The man said in a British accent.

I then swam to the deck, and reached it, and saw that all the lifeboats were gone, so with no other choice, I had to go to the very top to the best of my ability, and as I did, I saw people and children crying, falling to their deaths into the ocean, men playing violins, and a priest saying the Hail Mary to many elders on board as well.

I then made it to the top, and then I saw Helga.

"Fabrizio!" She cried out.

"Helga!" I cried out as well

"Ringrazia Dio!" I cried out as well

She then gave me a hug, and I embraced it, kissing her.

"Where are your parents?" I asked in worry

"Dead." She said

"Oh no how!?" I said in shock

"They fell into water." She said in broken English

"I'm so sorry, listen we have to make it to the top of the ship." I said to her

"No I—" She was cut off after I said

"It's the only way to live, we must do it, we can't jump into the water, or else we'll die, we have to sink with the ship, and then swim for help, all the lifeboats are gone." I explained she seemed to understand, even though she barely spoke English, and I was fluent in both Italian and English, but the problem was that I couldn't speak Norwegian.

"Ok, I go with you." Helga said

Lo

"Va bene, we have to go."

As we were going up, I saw Jack and Rose.

"Jack, Jack!" I cried out

"Fabrizio!" Jack cried out as well

"We have to make it to the top of the ship!" Jack explained in panic

"Io so, I was just taking Helga, it's the only way." I said

"Well what are we waiting for." Rose said

"Let's do it!" Jack said

We then went all the way up to the ship, as it was tipping over, and I managed to climb over the railing and hang on, along with Jack, Rosa, and Helga, Helga was next to me the whole time, praying in Norwegian while holding my hand, honestly I was praying in Italian in my head the whole time as well. The bow kept on going up, people kept on falling to their deaths, and then suddenly, the power went out, everyone screamed. Then suddenly, the ship into two pieces, with everyone screaming louder.

"Helga hold on tight!" I screamed

"Okay!" Helga said

"We have to keep on holding on!" Jack screamed

"Oh god oh god oh god!" Rose screamed in fear

"The ship was going down, and everyone was trying their best to hold on, a guy offered me whiskey, I took a sip, the same with Jack.

"This is it!" Jack screamed as the ship was about to go down.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" Rose kept on screaming

Rosa kept on holding onto me tight while praying in Norwegian, but, her grip was getting tighter around my arm.

"We have to hold our breath the whole and we can't stop kicking, you three got it!" Jack demanded

"Sì!" I said

"Ja!" Helga said

"Yes!" Rose said

"You guys ready, NOW!!!!" Jack screamed while us doing so, even the guys next to us doing the same thing, as the ship final succumbed to sinking.

I felt like I was being pulled into hell, and Helga kept on holding on to me, as we kept on kicking up, with Jack and Rose doing so as well, and then we made to the surface.

"We did it, we survived!" I screamed

"Water is cold!" Helga screamed

"Where do we go!?" Rose questioned while shivering

"We have to find a door or something!" Jack demanded

We kept on looking for the door, and then finally, we found two, one for me and Helga, and one for Jack and Rose. We got on the doors while freezing, and then the whole time, none of us said a word, while waiting for help, which was for at least 2 hours. I fell asleep, Jack blowing a whistle woke me up, and I finally saw a lifeboat come our way, and then me, Jack, Rose, and Helga, got on the lifeboat.

The whole time we were on, we didn't say anything, until we finally made it to the Carpathia rescue ship.

"We did it!" I screamed smiling

"Yahoo!" Jack screamed as well

Helga and Rose hugged each other

"We lived!" I screamed

"That we did, so now what!?" Jack questioned

"We go to America!" I screamed

"Yes that's where we, wait!" Jack said in shock

"Everyone hide, it's Cal!" Jack said

"Who's Cal?" I asked

We hid behind some barrels, as Cal passed by, and then we moved on to get to some rooms in the Carpathia. The night rolled through, and I finally saw the Statue of Liberty, it was pretty big, as I thought that it was small before.

"I think I see the Statue of Liberty already, pretty big actually!" I teased to Jack smiling

We then got off the ship, went through documentation, and then we proceeded to stay in Ellis Island to be examined for diseases, and we did for two months, and during that time, me and Helga got to know each other, she was from Norway, and she and her parents wanted to move to Minnesota with family, but sadly however, never got to. It old her that I was from Italy, from Siena, and on how I grew up with my parents and brother, Matteo, I told her on how I studied in Bologna for a while, and then while there, met Jack, and then we started traveling the world, often visiting our families.

I told I wanted to go to America, due to on how I wanted a better life, and on how my parents always told me and my brother, that in America, was the land of opportunity, and on how I could be a millionaire. Two months passed, we were cleared from steerage, and Jack and Rose parted ways by going to live in Wisconsin, while me and Helga decided to live in New Jersey, we kept touch with Jack and Rose throughout time though.

Overtime, me and Helga dated, got to know each other more and more, and three years after the disaster, Helga became fluent in English, and I proposed to her, and she said yes!

To be continued...


End file.
